Window-based techniques are commonly used in computer systems to provide users with easy and intuitive interactions with the computer systems. For example, a graphical user interface (GUI) may be provided in the context of an Internet browser application, to thereby provide a user with convenient techniques for browsing the Internet. More generally, such windows may be provided by virtually any operating system, application, or any computing context in which users may benefit from the types of graphics-based control provided by window-based user interfaces.
Included among the many features and functions of such window-based user interfaces is the ability to control a shape, size, and/or position of individual windows that are currently being displayed, e.g., on a display screen. For example, the display screen may be utilized to display a plurality of windows, which may be associated with one or more corresponding applications. By selecting a particular window, a user may view the contents of that window, and may modify the selected window in a desired manner. For example, the user may increase a size of the window in order to view the contents thereof more easily, or may decrease a size of the window, in order to view contents of one or more of the other windows in parallel therewith.
In these and other contexts, it may occur that a portion of a given window may not be visible to the user. For example, the user may re-locate a selected window (e.g., so as to view a second window in a desired fashion, as just referenced), and may thereby cause a portion of the re-located window to appear to be off of the display being used to provide the various windows. Similarly, for example, a parent window may spawn a child window that may be generated with a portion of the child window similarly appearing to be off screen (and therefore not viewable) with respect to the display.
In these and similar contexts, it may occur that control elements provided in conjunction with a window for operating, interacting with, or otherwise controlling features and functions of the window, may be located within the portion of the window that is not currently viewable within the display. As a result, it may occur that users are limited in their ability to control the corresponding window in a manner that is convenient and efficient for each user.